


The tee shirt

by Aprilinparis92 (palombaggia)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Bottom Harvey, First Time, M/M, Mike has an epiphany before he leaves to Danbury, lol, pretty much like in canon except he sleeps with Harvey instead of Rachel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/Aprilinparis92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey doesn't cope well with Mike's departure to Danbury.<br/>He tries his best though.<br/>Luckily, Mike forgot something at Harvey's condo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The tee shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sauffie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauffie/gifts).



> This is seriously sad.  
> But there is hope too.

 

 

He sleeps in the tee shirt now.  
It hardly smells like Mike anymore, that unique scent of something woody and mineral.

_Vetiver,_ he thinks absentmindly, clutching the soft fabric between his fingertips.

Sometimes he would stop breathing, passing by one of Jessica’s new client wearing _Terre d’Hermès_ because for a split second it’s just there, lingering in the corridors of Pearson Specter Litt, like a promise, just long enough to make his knees go weak.

 

Just long enough to remind him about that night.  
  
The tee shirt had been lying there, on the bed, when he came back, after having driven Mike to Danbury.

Just discarded there, where Mike had left it.

_I’m sorry_ had been the first thing Mike had said that night. _You have no idea how sorry I am, Harvey._

_Whatareyoutalkingabout?_ Harvey had croaked, voice still hoarse from their previous fight.

And then, Mike had kissed him, soft and sure, taking his breath away.  
And then, Mike had slowly undressed him, like he was unwrapping something fragile and precious on a Christmas morning.

_Is this ok_? Mike had murmured, curling his hands around Harvey’s neck, _do you want this?_

And then, Mike’s long talented fingers breaching him for the first time.

And then, _Oh._

Mike gently parting Harvey’s long legs so he could slide in between, his mouth needy on Harvey’s collarbone, marking him, claiming him, finally.

_Yesyesyespleaseyes,_ he had begged when Mike had carefully entered him, taking his sweet time.

He remembers the soaring wave, the unexpected pleasure, slowly building in his spine, coursing through his muscles like a fire ball, through his legs, his groin, everywhere.

He remembers the raw pain too, because Mike was big and he had never done this with a man before.

He remembers blushing and burying his face in the crook of Mike’s neck when they were done, fingers entwined and loose limbs.

He remembers Mike’s gaze, so perfect and blue, like everything was born anew in a life where there would be no pain, no drama, no betrayals, just Mike.

He remembers feeling secure for the first time since he left home, at the age of eighteen, because he now belonged to Mike and Mike was his.

_Do you regret this?_ Mike had questioned, his slips curling into the most beautiful smile Harvey had ever seen. _I hope not, because I could never regret this, I could never not want this again, and again, until the last day of our lives._

He remembers smiling against Mike’s skin, his heart skipping a beat as Mike’s fingers were running through his hair.

_You know I love you, right? I think I always have. It just took all this shit for me to realize you were the one for me. Not Rachel. You._

He sleeps in the tee shirt now, just because it’s the only thing he has, trying to breathe in Mike from it.

It’s only at night, when he lies in his empty bed, curled up like a comma on the cold egyptian cotton sheets, that he allows himself to cry.

 


End file.
